Vodka
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: It remind her of him, him and all his stupid bar-related dreams. However, the more she drank the more she could forget. That almost made up for it. {Set after 2x16/One-shot.}


**Title**- Vodka

**Summary**- It remind her of him, him and all his stupid bar-related dreams. However, the more she drank the more she could forget. That almost made up for it. {Set after 2x16/One-shot.}

**Warnings**- Alcohol. Kind of depressing.

**Rating**- T- just to be safe.

**Word Count**- 1,068. (Short, right?)

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Hart of Dixie or anything recognizable.

**Author's Note**- My first Hart of Dixie fanfiction! It's just a little one-shot/drabble thing. I don't know if you guys will even like it. However, I am trying to expand my writing and boom! There it is. Side note- I have no idea what it feels like to be drunk, so if this inaccurate, I apologize. The end isn't exactly what I wanted- but you know. Hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave me some feedback! Anyways, what do you guys think about season three? I like it..but I'm not sure how I feel about Joel yet. He's cute in a dorky way, but the chemistry just doesn't seem to be there. I think I am holding on to Zoe/Wade, which is causing this Joel problem. (But I admit, Wade and Joel's friendship is pretty amusing.)

Happy Halloween!

* * *

How she ended up in Mobil, she didn't know.

Tom and Wanda's wedding was still going on, but Zoe knew she couldn't face those people, even if she was the maid of honor. She had planned on going back to her house, take off her wedding attire, later proceeding to curl up into a ball and cry. Instead, she got into Lavon's car that he may or may not have permission to borrow, and absent-mindedly drove to Mobil. She found a little bar called "Lulu's" and wandered in. It had paint peeling off the walls and was not as homy as the Rammer Jammer, but Zoe didn't want to think about the Rammer Jammer.

Because the Rammer Jammer led back to Wade. Wade is the one who cheated on her.

And she defiently did not want to think about that.

The bartender looked friendly enough, and thank god, was a girl. She looked young- probably a college student looking to earn a couple bucks, her dreams of her future filling up all gaps in reality. Zoe secretly wished she could go back and tell herself not to come to Bluebell, go somewhere else to be a general practitioner. Don't get involved with people you care about, because you always end up alone no matter how hard you try. That's what Dr. Zoe Hart would advise, because she knew it all too well.

Tonight, however, she was not Dr. Zoe Hart.

Tonight, she was just a broken-hearted girl who needed to get away from her wallowing self-pity.

The quickest solution?

Alcohol.

Zoe knew she shouldn't get drunk. It wasn't very ladylike, nor was it very professional. Plus, what kind of maid of honor gets drunk when she isn't even at the wedding? To put it bluntly, she really didn't care at the moment. Not after everything she worked for to get this wedding to run smoothly to have that...idiot ruin it with his stupid confessions and stupid apologies. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was just stupid.

...it wasn't really a good solution, but it was enough for her.

* * *

The first shot was easy.

It burned her throat, but it made her feel alive inside.

The second shot was better.

It didn't burn as much.

The third shot was great.

She could already feel it working after downing the small glass.

The fourth shot, and the one after that, and the one after that were even better.

The worries immediately began slipping away.

By the tenth shot, she was as good as new.

Everything from that night had vanished, and she was back to laughing.

The twentieth shot was now just water the bartender gave her to make her feel better.

* * *

"Zoe?" A voice called from behind her. Zoe lifted her head off the counter to look who it was. Her vision was blurry and unfocused. The flash of strawberry-blonde hair could mean one person.

"Annnnnabeth?" Zoe asked, slurring her "n"s as she took another shot. Annabeth came closer, when Zoe realized Lavon was behind her.

"You stole my car!" He accused, snatching the keys from the counter. Annabeth smacked him on the arm, glaring at him.

"Lavon! She is obviously in a fragile state." Annabeth reprimanded. Lavon held his hands up in apology. Annabeth sat down next to Zoe. Annabeth heard from George Tucker what Wade had done to her. Being her best friend (besides Lavon, of course), Annabeth knew Zoe didn't always know how to deal with her feelings. Tucking a piece of stray behind Zoe's ear, Annabeth carefully lifted her chin with her finger.

"Zoe? Why don't you come home with me and Lavon?" Zoe didn't say anything, instead falling into Annabeth's open arms. Annabeth wrapped her arms around her friend. Zoe was trying to protest, but her words were already slurred and were muffled by Annabeth's shoulder. Giving up, she settled for a "Mhmm." The rest of the night was a blur. She remembered getting into Lavon's car, Annabeth making small talk as if that would take away the pain that was slowly making its way into her heart once again. She sort of remembered stumbling into her house, puking into a scented candle, that did not smell like vanilla cupcakes anymore. {Whoops.}

* * *

The next morning, when she woke up in her bridesmaid dress and with a massive hangover, Zoe was disappointed.

The vodka had failed her.

It did not fix all her problems, and she was back to wallowing in her own thoughts. Wade had really cheated on her, and she was back to being alone. Zoe had lost the one, permanent thing in her life. She didn't know what to do with her emotions. So, she did what she always did, took a long and hot shower, then went back to being Dr. Zoe Hart.

* * *

**FIN!**

**{That's end in French. Are you impressed yet?}**

**Feedback or no feedback? That is the question.**

**{Hint hint: You should choose the first option.}**


End file.
